


Black Hole Theory [Fanart]

by red_b_rackham



Series: Graphic & Digital Art [10]
Category: Lake House (2006), Wheel of Time - Robert Jordan
Genre: Digital Art, F/M, Fanart, Ficart, Het Big Bang, Het Big Bang 2013, Love, Pretty things, Red Pretends She Can Do Manips, lonely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 15:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_b_rackham/pseuds/red_b_rackham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Het_Big_Little_Bang_2013/works/943819">Black Hole Theory</a> by casylum, for Het Bang 2013.</p><p>Fic summary: "Black Hole (/blæk hol/) [var. "wormhole" (/wərm hol/)]: A hypothetical topological feature of spacetime that would be, fundamentally, a "shortcut" through spacetime. Can take any form, from your standard black hole in space, to your not so standard mailbox on the outskirts of Chicago. (Lake House AU)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Hole Theory [Fanart]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Casylum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casylum/gifts).



_Title Art_

_The First Time_

_Tut, tut_

_(Note: That is his sandwich and glass of water on the counter...!)_


End file.
